


DKA 4: Operation Date Danny

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Danny/Kono/Adam [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Het, Het and Slash, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nipple Licking, Sex, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the Danny/Kono/Adam series: Kono and Adam's op goes awry when Danny's anxiety gets the best of him... and he ends things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DKA 4: Operation Date Danny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/gifts).



> Be prepared for silly misunderstandings, and sexy multiplied by three!
> 
> (Special thanks to kHo for being my lovely beta! See her work here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho)

Danny woke up to sunlight peeking its way around the edges of the curtains in Kono and Adam’s bedroom.

It was Saturday morning – 9.30am according to the clock on the dresser - and he had ended up sleeping in the middle of the three of them last night after they’d finally gone to bed.

The lines between his friendship with them and the sex were becoming increasingly blurred, because Friday night was now the second time they had slept together without  _ actually _ sleeping together. In fact, more and more of their time had become non-sexual, interspersed with intense, hot sessions of fucking – going out for meals, watching movies together, laughing and chatting and just soaking up one another’s presence had become their lives. And it was confusing as hell.

He was on his back, half sitting up in the pillows, with Adam under his right arm and Kono under his left, and their heads on his chest and arms flung over his stomach to touch one another’s bodies.

This felt unbelievably fulfilling; the amount of times recently that he had woken up in their bed, or they in his. They’d spent a lot more time together in the evenings since going for pizza two weeks ago, and last weekend when he’d had Grace, he had asked Kono and Adam to come along to the beach with them and give his daughter some surfing lessons.

That had been a mistake. And continuing to see them and sleep with them had been a huge mistake too. Because he was falling in love with them. No, not falling... he had already fallen.

He realised it might actually be possible to pin-point the exact moment when he had toppled completely head-over-heels for the married couple. 

He’d always loved them as close friends, that much was obvious, and the really serious stuff pretty much started as a tiny spark in his chest the day they all first had sex. But in reality falling for them had been a gradual, building thing over the past few weeks that he’d first mistaken for a mix of lust and friendship – friends with benefits. He had since realised it was a different feeling altogether. A deeper feeling.

But, if he were asked to try and put a finger on the exact instant that he realised he was in love, it would be that day at the beach. He’d just ridden a wave in, after listening to careful instruction from Kono about his balance and posture when the last one had wiped him out. He’d glanced back out from the beach to see the couple on their boards, Kono with Grace balanced in front of her, their arms outstretched as she taught her board control, Adam riding the wave behind them and keeping a weather eye on both of them, there if he was required.

It was a beautiful, heart-wrenching sight for him, because his little girl was, and always would be, the most important thing in his life, and to see those two take such care of her...

It was the most bittersweet feeling, and he wasn’t sure why his heart had dropped into his stomach at that moment, because he should have felt joyful at seeing two of his best friends surfing with his daughter.

Why it had taken him a further week to realise the mess he was in and what that increased emotion had been, he had no idea. Maybe he’d been trying to deny it to himself, maybe he was being selfish and just wanting this to last forever... but he couldn’t deny it anymore. He was going to have to end it.

He carefully extracted himself from in between his sleeping friends and climbed out of the bed, tugging on some sweatpants and making his way through to the kitchen to deal with the coffee machine.

He would talk to them this morning. He had to.

Kono stretched and reached out for a warm body, finding her husband and cuddling into him. It took her a few minutes of dozing to realise the odd feeling she was experiencing in her stomach was the sensation of something important missing. 

She blinked her eyes open and leaned up to look around, wondering where Danny had gone to. He had definitely been here when they’d fallen asleep.

They’d finished work late on Friday, and he’d driven them home to Adam after giving her a lift in that morning. They had mostly been driving in separately, with Danny heading to Steve’s first to pick him up so as not to disturb the usual routine and end up with questions being asked, but on Friday Danny had taken her to work after spending Thursday night, and told his partner that he was picking Kono up after her Cruze had refused to start.

They’d both kissed Adam goodbye while he got ready for work, and it had felt gorgeously domestic and comfortable.

Last night had consisted of coming home to her husband making them all dinner, beers in front of the tv and then bed. No sex had been involved; they simply snuggled in next to each other in the sheets, naked bodies pressed together, and drifted off to sleep, happy and relaxed.

She gazed down at Adam and smiled. Commencing Operation Date Danny had been one of the best decisions they’d made. He was the perfect addition to their relationship, filling a void they hadn’t realised was there until they’d taken him into their bed. It had started as a bit of fun, but they had both soon realised that he was so much more important to them. Both of them. And that warmed her heart, because she knew she and Adam both felt the same way.

Danny seemed to be enjoying their time together as much as they did, and they had all relaxed into this easy pattern, just a way of being. They’d barely spent a night apart in the past two weeks.

Her husband stirred against her and licked his lips.

“Where’s Danny?” he mumbled without even opening his eyes.

“I think he’s gotten up. I’ll go find him and start breakfast,” Kono kissed his forehead and clambered over him, pulling on her robe and heading for the kitchen.

Adam stretched and found some boxers, going to join his wife and lover in the other room.

They found Danny sitting at the kitchen table with one foot up on the chair next to him, hugging his knee with one arm while the other hand held his coffee. He was deep in thought, staring at the mug like it had offended him somehow, and he startled a little when they entered the room and stared at them, eyes wide and unsure.

Adam could immediately tell something was off. Danny was rarely jumpy or quiet, and this morning he was both. Two full, steaming mugs were placed in front of the other two chairs; one with the Japanese man’s favourite Earl Grey in it, the other being his wife’s preferred morning drink of black coffee.

He walked around to where Danny was sitting and bent down to kiss his head, lightly caressing his stubble jaw with his fingers.

“Morning Danny,” he smiled as he dropped into his seat, worried by the detective’s demeanour, “Thanks for the tea.”

His wife, sliding into her seat and taking a sip of her coffee before speaking, was a little more direct.

“You okay, baby?”

Danny winced at the pet name. He loved it, but with what he was about to say it felt wrong coming from her mouth. His racing pulse was in his ears, but he swallowed hard and forced himself to say what he’d been practicing in his head for the last twenty minutes.

“I um... okay... I need...” He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Why did he even bother rehearsing?

Adam reached out and put a supportive hand on his lover’s wrist. “It’s okay, take your time,” he said softly.

Danny nodded and took his hand away from his face again. “Okay... I need to talk to you guys, and for my own sanity I need to get it all out, so no offense but please don’t say anything, okay?”

When the couple shot each other a worried look, but responded with a nod each, he continued.

“These last few weeks have been... amazing. And I’ve loved every minute of it, believe me. But... that’s kind of the problem...” Adam opened his mouth, but the blonde waved him off. “Please, I... I feel like you two are this  _ huge _ part of my life now, and... and I’m invading your lives, you know? I’m invading your home, and your marriage, and that’s not fair. On anyone. Because you see, I’m always here, or you’re at my place, or we go out for meals, and I’m always in the middle of this,” he gestured around the table to the three of them, “And I shouldn’t be. Because it’s your marriage, and I know this is just a bit of fun for you, and that’s great but... one or more of us is gonna get hurt... and I’d rather it were me. So... so I guess...” He placed his untouched coffee on the table. “I guess I’m ending this.”

Adam tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Danny was pointedly refusing to look at them, but he motioned with his hand that it was their turn to speak, if they so wished. He looked over to his wife, who had tears in her eyes, and that stung because damn it, Kono didn’t cry.

He didn’t know what to say, how to stop this, so he blurted out the only thing he could manage.

“No.”

The blonde blinked at him, finally making eye contact. “Huh?”

Adam turned to the Hawaiian woman sitting opposite and gave her a desperate look, because she was so much better at words than him.

“Danny...” she cleared her throat, “Danny, we  _ want _ you in our lives... in our home. You, this,  _ us _ . The three of us.”

Danny felt so confused. Did they not understand?

“But I’m in the way, I... this has become more of a relationship than just sex, and-”

“We know,” Adam interrupted, finally finding his words. He was only met by confusion from their lover. “We should have said something before now, Danny, but that was... Kind of the point.”

“I guess we were measuring, testing... to see if you wanted something more... like we do?” Kono gave him an apologetic smile.

“Something more...” Danny repeated quietly, “So you...” He paused, thinking about the last two weeks. The beach, the meals out, the home-cooked meals and the nights in front of the television. He thought about how that would look if it were just two people involved, and suddenly it hit him like a slap to the face.

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve been  _ stealth dating _ me without my knowledge?”

He watched Kono and Adam exchange a guilty look.

“Kinda,” she said, while her husband simultaneously mumbled “Yeah...” and nodded his agreement.

Danny gazed at them both for a minute, trying to process the situation, and it just didn’t compute. His thoughts were a whirlwind and nothing made sense, emotions overwhelming him and triggering his anxiety.

He stared at his coffee like it might produce an answer or two, and when it didn’t he just shook his head. And he did the only thing he could do.

He got up, walking quickly to the bedroom and pulling on his t-shirt, grabbing his shoes from the floor and his car keys from the dresser. Before either of his lovers could register what he was doing, he was out of the door and throwing himself into the Camaro.

Kono ran out of the front door, still only in her robe, and called out his name, but he was already wheel spinning away from the kerb.

He had to think. He had to be alone.

The Hawaiian woman stood on her front lawn with her bare toes digging into the grass and pushed her hair out of her face in frustration. She watched the Camaro turn the corner at the end of their street and slumped her shoulders. Shit. This was their fault.

She walked back inside to see Adam putting his phone to his ear.

“I’m calling him,” he said, “We fucked up, big time...”

“Maybe we should give him some time-” Kono began, but she was cut off by music coming from the bedroom.

They found Danny’s phone on the bedside table, Adam’s assigned ringtone blaring out Bon Jovi’s Lay Your Hands On Me.

The decision had been made for them.

The Japanese man cut the call and looped his arms around his wife, needing the comfort. 

“That... did not go well...” she whispered. Which felt like the understatement of the year.

“Well at least he’ll have to come back for his phone...” Adam sighed. God, that was going to be hard. Plus, if this had a negative effect on their friendship, Kono had to work with the guy. This was not good.

His wife huffed out a humourless laugh. “Knowing Danny, he might just resort to buying a new one to avoid the awkwardness...”

 

♡♡♡

 

At almost 1pm, Kono and Adam were going through the Chinese take out menu on the couch when their front door swung open.

They had been quite subdued since Danny had left that morning, both upset with the way things had gone and finding the house way too quiet without his bustling presence, and without the means to contact him they had finally resigned themselves to getting dressed and arranging lunch.

With absolutely no preamble whatsoever, the Jersey man was talking the second he was in the door.

“So I went home and got my laptop out, and I Googled ‘threesome’...  _ that _ -” he punctuated the word with a finger pointed to the ceiling, “-was a mistake, and I may have got a little distracted, but that’s not the point. And, before you say anything, yes I know how to do the Google thing...  _ anyway _ , I searched again and got a few more relevant results, and I think... I think I get this now?”

He finally seemed to take a breath, busy hands falling to his sides now he had got his words out. The married couple just stared at him in disbelief, stunned at his sudden return.

Kono was the first to regain her ability to speak. “Danny, I-”

“Polyamory, right?” he creased his brow, “That’s it, right? I saw that word a lot... Is that... this?” His hand whirled out to gesture to all three of them as he stood in front of the couch.

Adam took in the blonde man in front of them, still wearing the clothes he had left their house in, hair uncharacteristically messy, and looking more than a little flustered. He’d been gone for hours, but apparently had barely stopped to take a breath the whole time, because he’d been researching their situation.

He realised that all that Danny had needed was to understand what this was, what it meant; just clear his mind and think about things in his own time. Context. And that was important, because it meant he was as invested in it as they were.

They had been trying to think about what they would say to him when they saw him again, but here he was saying it all himself.

“Yes,” he smiled, “I think that’s the word.”

The detective relaxed his shoulders and let out a breath. “Okay, good... because there’s me thinking that this is just weird, it’s just something that doesn’t happen. But it turns out that actually, it happens a lot, people falling in love with two people at once. And it’s not as completely out of the ordinary as I thought and... well, we’re all adults, right? We know what we’re doing?”

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, pulse pounding, because this was something huge. His anxiety had gotten the better of him earlier, and he’d needed to take the time to think and explore his own emotions. The fact that, actually, according to the internet there were other people out there who entered into these three-way relationships and thrived in them, helped him normalise it in his own brain. Now he needed to know that they were all on the same page.

He’d worried there was something wrong with him, with them, for wanting this thing that society had declared abnormal. But to hell with all that, because it was only a few decades before that homosexual relationships were seen as wrong, and now there was so much more acceptance for that. Why not this?

There was nothing wrong with it. They were three consenting adults, and if they were happy then what else mattered?

“Exactly,” Kono nodded, smiling. She looked to her husband and wondered if he’d keyed in to Danny’s words, heard what she’d heard mixed into the barrage of thoughts spilling out of the blonde’s mouth. Maybe the Jersey man didn’t even know he’d said it.

_ Falling in love with two people at once.  _ Falling in  _ love. _

But by the expression of adoration on Adam’s face, she was pretty sure he’d noticed.

Danny still had nervous energy leaking off him, shifting slightly where he stood, and Kono felt the need to touch him and relieve his fears. She stood and closed the gap between them, reaching out with her hand, which he took and tangled their fingers together while he stared at where they touched.

“We’re so sorry, Danny,” she said quietly, “We went about this the wrong way... We just wanted to see how things would go and I guess,” she glanced back over at Adam who was standing from the couch, “I don’t think we thought about how you might be experiencing things.”

Danny met her eyes and smiled. “Well I can’t deny I was confused but... that doesn’t mean it was a  _ bad _ experience,” he chuckled.

Adam arrived next to them and took his wife’s free hand, holding his other hand out to their lover. “So does this mean that you want this? With us?”

Danny swallowed hard and looked at them both in turn. “I can’t say I’m gonna be great at this, I mean... it’s all new and not anything I’ve ever done before but... Yeah, I do. I want both of you.”

His fingers slipped into Adam’s, and the Japanese man felt warmth race through his body as he squeezed Danny’s hand.

“And we both want  _ you _ ,” Kono kissed his cheek.

The three of them grinned stupidly at one another for a few moments, and Adam stared at the floor within their little circle.

“Two questions...” he said, “Firstly, what do you want to be called, I mean are you our...  _ boyfriend _ ? Or what?” He smirked, because it felt like such a silly question.

The blonde blushed. “I uh... Yeah, I guess?” He snorted and Kono giggled at the idea.

The Japanese man nodded. “Okay, and secondly... did you mean it? When you said you loved us?”

Danny’s heart stopped and he felt like all of the oxygen had rushed from the room. Shit, had he said that? He had... in all the need to explain his thoughts and voice his questions, his mouth had run away from him and laid his feelings bare. He felt raw and exposed, unprepared, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fuck...” he whispered, realising he needed to be honest here, “Um... Yeah, actually...”

He opened his eyes and his blue gaze flicked from husband to wife, as they exchanged a look.

Then Kono’s mouth was on him; soft lips pressed to his own, his breath hitched and he let his eyes close automatically. It was sweet and gentle and full of something important, and when the Hawaiian woman pulled back her lips were replaced by Adam’s with a matching, careful kiss.

The taller man placed his hands up onto Danny’s jaw, breaking away from him and smiling gently. “Danny,” he murmured, “You must know we feel the same way?”

Danny screwed his eyes shut against the emotional that threatened to overwhelm him, and then Adam was kissing him again, letting their contact deepen as his tongue slipped into the blonde’s mouth. This morning had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him, for all of them, and all Adam wanted was for it to culminate in them doing what they did best, throwing all of this into sex and powering their actions with feeling and passion and love. Because he loved Danny, he knew his wife felt the same way, and Danny loved them. And that was heaven.

He heard Kono sigh happily off to their side, knew she enjoyed watching her husband and lover together almost as much as being involved, and he reached out for her and slipped one hand around the back of her neck.

Adam drew Kono into a kiss, and Danny’s mouth went to her throat, kissing down the artery in her neck and rolling his tongue over her pulse point like he could taste her need for them both in her heartbeat.

She slipped her hands up under Danny’s t-shirt and Adam’s loose button down, grounding herself with the feeling of skin on skin.

Adam’s hand went into their lover’s hair and gripped gently, keeping contact with the man while he kissed his wife, showing his desire to have them both and not ignore one for the other. None of them were a third wheel as far as he was concerned.

They needed to show Danny what he meant to them, wanted him to understand that his concerns about being in the middle of the two of them were unnecessary. It wasn’t an accident – they had put him there, and they’d never been happier – and if proving that meant putting him in the middle of them in a more literal sense, Adam was more than up for that.

Kono broke the kiss and took the boys’ hands again, leading them both into the bedroom, and they began to strip one another. While Adam took his time and leisurely pulled his shirt over his head before reaching for Danny’s t-shirt, the cop’s quick hands were already whipping Kono’s top off and unclipping her bra.

The way they worked so differently in comparison to one another made her marvel. Danny’s frenetic energy was something she found so enticing about him, but her husband’s slow, sure fingers worked their own kind of magic.

Where Adam was calm, still waters, Danny was the wind that whipped up the waves. They contrasted so much, and yet they were wonderful together, and when they made love and she got to watch she always marvelled at how she got the best of both worlds; light and dark, sun and moon. Her perfect storm.

It didn’t take long until they were all naked, and Adam was digging through the drawer for condoms while Danny ducked down to lick and suck at Kono’s nipples while she moaned in delight.

The blonde swirled his tongue over her firm breasts and grazed his teeth on the sensitive flesh there, enjoying the noises that came from her throat in response. He hummed happily when Adam kissed his way across his shoulders and nibbled at the muscle that curved up to his neck.

He couldn’t believe this, that he got to have both of them. It was all he had wanted, he realised, pretty much from day one; he just hadn’t dreamed it might be an option, but right now as his tongue slipped into Kono’s mouth and Adam echoed the move by sliding his lubed finger into Danny’s ass, he felt wonderfully complete.

He moaned into the Hawaiian woman’s mouth, and one of her hands went to his cock while the other took hold of Adam’s, and both men groaned in unison.

Danny dipped his fingers into Kono’s wet folds and deftly massaged over her clit, feeling the shudder of want running through her body and her grip tighten on him as she stroked her men.

He pulled back from her and turned his head so he could kiss Adam, running his free hand up the taller man’s smooth stomach and chest to cup his jaw tenderly. The Japanese man continued to work him open, pushing in two fingers and then three to make his boyfriend hum against his lips.

“God you two are so gorgeous,” Kono sighed, “I’m gonna come just watching you...”

Adam pushed forward, his tongue exploring every inch of Danny’s mouth, wanting to give his wife a show. Her hand left his cock, and he opened his eyes to see the blonde had shoved the sniper down onto the bed where she was now happily sprawled out, leaning up on her elbows and watching them intently. 

Danny grinned at him. “You want to lick her out? Or shall I?”

Adam laughed and gazed down at his wife. “Please, you get the pleasure today,” he gestured to her, and Kono let her torso drop to the mattress.

“Holy fuck...” she mumbled. How was she supposed to be able to cope with two hot men deciding who got to put their tongue on her?

“I dunno...” the blonde trailed light fingers down her thigh, “Come to think of it, it looks like a two-man job to me...”

Kono gasped and gripped at the sheets in anticipation as both men began to crawl over her with hungry eyes. Adam slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up off the bed, and both men hooked one leg over their shoulders so she was spread wide for them, and Danny was the first to lick up the line of her pussy lips.

“Oh god...” she whispered breathlessly, and Adam took his turn to delve his tongue inside her while the blonde mouthed at his neck and shoulder.

Each man used his tongue and lips, and occasionally his teeth, to tease and caress and massage her clit and inner thighs, stubble grazing and talented mouths working at her sex. Danny’s fingers entered her to pump gently into her pussy and bring her closer to ecstasy. When their mouths weren’t on her, they kept themselves busy by nibbling at one another, and making out while their fingers did the work.

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from them, they were too perfect, and when Adam’s eyes met hers as he sucked lightly on her nerve centre, she threw her head back and arched her back as she came hard.

Danny watched Kono buck against her husband while he brought her through her orgasm, and he could feel her clench around his fingers deep inside her pussy. They were absolute perfection, and they were his and he was theirs.

When Adam finally withdrew and turned to him, he took his mouth roughly with a kiss. He tasted deliciously of Kono, and Danny kissed him deeply to savour her juices on his tongue.

Then the dark-haired man moved to kneel behind Danny, collecting up the condoms and handing one to the detective before rolling one on to his own shaft. Danny lowered Kono back down to the bed, where she once again leaned up to watch the two of them.

Danny leaned over her and kissed her breasts, and Adam grabbed the lube to slick himself up, then he was pressing forward and into the blonde, making him moan and bite at Kono’s throat.

The Japanese man licked a stripe up his lover’s spine as he entered him, celebrating the feel of his velvet heat surrounding his cock. Danny was mouthing at Kono’s neck but he could still hear the noises of enjoyment coming from the Jersey man, and the sniper gazed up at Adam and smiled, eyes dark with lust.

“Wanna watch us, baby?” he asked, lips still against Danny’s skin, but eyes meeting his wife’s. He finally bottomed out inside the blonde, and Danny groaned happily and threw his head back to stretch out his back.

He was well aware that she was already watching them, loved the sight of them, but in this position her view would be restricted.

“God yes,” she whispered, licking her lips, and then she looked to her colleague and their eyes met, “It makes me so happy to see you two fuck...”

Something in Danny’s stomach twisted at those words, just hearing the Hawaiian woman say things like that brought him closer to the edge. She was gorgeous and sexy and wild, and knowing that she got off on seeing Adam and Danny together was hotter than anything. That just seemed to be the way they all operated, enjoying the view even when they weren’t necessarily involved, and that was magical.

Adam’s hand glided around his ribs to his chest, and then he was pulled upright so Kono could lie beneath them and enjoy the live, interactive porn being played out in front of her. The taller man’s hand slid over his throat and tilted his head back, and Danny adjusted his stance, spreading his knees a little more.

Adam gripped his hip solidly and pulled back out of him almost all the way, before smoothly sliding back in. His cock pressed over Danny’s prostate, and he released a low, needy sound from his chest when electricity shot up his spine. His hands went back to grasp at the other man’s thighs and squeeze, letting him know he could go faster, harder, because this was just what he needed.

Adam withdrew again, beginning to drive rhythmically into Danny, and both men looked down to see Kono stroking herself as she watched them under lowered lashes.

The detective licked his lips as he watched her fingers move over her clit in small circles, her other hand fisting into the bedding while she observed her husband take her boyfriend hard and firm. Adam’s teeth grazing his neck and shoulder raised goosebumps all over his body, and he was finding it more and more difficult to resist the woman below him as he was pulled towards orgasm.

He finally let his desperation overtake him, and he leaned down over Kono and curled an arm under her waist, pulling her towards them on the mattress so she was positioned underneath him. She stretched out and tilted her hips up, and when he kissed her he rolled his pelvis forward and down to slide his cock into her wet heat.

Adam followed the movement with his own hips, and pressed his face into Danny’s back while he listened to Kono’s cry of pleasure, even more aroused by the knowledge that the man he was buried inside was now lodged deep within his wife.

He pushed forward hard, forcing Danny further into Kono in turn, and one of her hands came up to grip his hair while the other set of fingers tangled into Danny’s blonde stands.

“Jesus Christ...” he huffed out against their lover’s skin. This was wonderful on so many levels, to have them all joined this way, and he just wanted to freeze time right here in this moment and remember every detail; every sound and sensation, the way it felt to have these two beautiful people below him.

But Danny was pushing back against him, squeezing his thigh to tell him to stay where he was before thrusting forward again to build an unbelievably erotic rhythm.

Each roll of his pelvis meant that he was either moving forward to fuck into Kono or backward to take Adam’s length, and it was almost too much to handle. Danny bit his lip hard to focus on holding back from the doubled sensations, and his eyes closed to allow him to lose himself in the sensuality of the moment.

Kono held on to both men for dear life as Danny’s thick cock plunged into her. He was hot and solid and unyielding, and she could feel the tension inside her belly building to breaking point.

She looked up to see Adam moaning into her boyfriend’s sweat-slick back, panting as he was brought towards his own completion by the strong, insistent sway of the detective’s hips.

Adam had matched Danny’s rhythm almost perfectly, his pelvic bone meeting the cop’s rounded ass with each deep drive, and his orgasm came out of nowhere to tear from his body and cause him to shout out his boyfriend’s name. He dug bruises into Danny’s hips and bucked into him as he temporarily lost control of himself.

The feeling of Adam pulsing inside him made Danny moan and push harder into his girlfriend below him, and when the Japanese man pulled out of him and collapsed to the bed, he renewed his assault on her body unrestricted. He sucked on the Hawaiian woman’s nipples and sank his cock into her over and over, while her hand went between them to take herself to climax.

Kono shouted out wordlessly as she came, her legs wrapping around Danny’s waist to pull him in deep. The blonde bit down on her collarbone and grunted as his own release was unleashed from inside him, swept along by the sensation of her tightening around his cock in waves.

It was a few minutes before they all managed to recover, sprawled out on the bed and trying to remember how to breathe.

“Holy fuck...” Danny sighed, “That was... god, that was good...” His sentence ended in a chuckle, unable to think of any words that would quite describe that session of lovemaking. 

Kono hummed happily and rolled over, wrapping her arm over his stomach and throwing her leg over his.

“I love you, Danny,” she kissed his cheek, finding it adorable when he blushed a little, and when Adam cuddled in on the other side of the man between them, she met his eyes. “And I love you, too,” she grinned.

“I love you, baby,” her husband replied, and then ducked down to kiss Danny’s smiling lips. “ _ And _ I love you,” he added, meaningfully. 

The Jersey man pulled them both in close to his body, kissing them both on their foreheads. “I love both of you, too...” he said, “And I can’t believe I get to say that and it not be weird!”

Kono laughed. “Thing is, other people might find it strange, and we’ll just have to deal with that, I guess... but I’m happy, and if you two are both happy, then how can there be anything wrong with this? I mean... how is it any different from a normal relationship? I just have two of you to do my bidding instead of one!”

The men broke into laughter, but nodded in agreement because they knew they both adored Kono and would do anything for her. She was definitely in charge.

“It works so well,” Adam continued, “Three heads are better than two.”

Danny swallowed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling the need to apologise. “I’m sorry about the way I left this morning...” he tugged at his bottom lips with his teeth, “I shouldn’t have just marched out like that, I just... I had to get things straight in my own mind. It was a lot to take in, thinking that I had to end it for our own sakes, only to find out that you guys wanted what I wanted, and  _ then _ worrying that it might be wrong... do you know what I mean?”

He received a kiss on each cheek and couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face.

“We understand, Danny,” Kono squeezed him tighter, “It’s a big thing and we’d rather you take your time than jump into something you’re not sure about.”

He nodded. “Well I’m sure, now. I know I’m sure.”

They all lay together and basked in each other’s presence for a while, before Adam finally slid off the bed and went to find the Chinese menu for their delayed lunch. Kono and Danny settled into the pillows and caressed one another in silence, contemplating their day.

A thought entered Kono’s mind when the morning’s events replayed through her brain, and she reached over to the side table to grab her phone just as Adam re-entered the room.

Suddenly Danny’s cell started to ring on the other side of the bed, and the Hawaiian woman burst out laughing. 

“Does everyone get a Bon Jovi song, Danny?” she giggled as Bad Medicine filled their ears.

The detective reached for his phone and hung up on his girlfriend in embarrassment, spotting the missed call from his boyfriend as he did.

“No,” he grumbled, cheeks pinking up, “Only the special ones...”

Adam laughed as he climbed onto the bed with them and passed his wife the menu, forming a pretty decent replica of how they had all woken up that morning.

“Well in that case,” the Japanese man chuckled, “Maybe I should change your assigned ringtone to Backdoor To Heaven?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these three! I have more plans for them.
> 
> Please let me know if you're having as much fun with this 'verse as I am!


End file.
